


dancing with

by RenTDankworth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Ballroom dancing, Ballroom Dancing, Ballroom e Youkoso!AU, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Keith solo se deja llevar, mientras disfruta de la forma tan experta en la que Lance le dirige como si nada. Deseando que esa clase no termine nunca.





	dancing with

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Tomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/gifts).



El nerviosismo crece a cada segundo dentro de su cuerpo, y la velocidad a la que late su corazón le hace doler el pecho; sus manos sudan a pesar de que están frías y entumidas, y el aire le falta tanto que siente su caja torácica arder por la falta de oxígeno.

No es la primera vez que entra a un estudio de baile, pero si la primera que decide tomar una clase de baile de salón. Y eso le aterra, porque no está acostumbrado en lo absoluto a la dinámica de baile en pareja, pues siempre se ha dedicado a bailar en solitario.

.

Keith debe admitir que no esperaba que el estudio fuera parecido al que siempre va para ensayar sus propias rutinas, a pesar de que sí hay ciertas diferencias como el color y el tamaño, pues este estudio parece ser mucho más grande y profesional. Pero fuera de eso, es realmente similar, y Kogane se siente un poco — _muy, bastante—_ estúpido por pensar en que la pista que alcanza a ver mientras camina, tendría una vibra mucho más elegante, como si fuera uno de esos salones en donde la realeza llevaba a cabo sus bailes y galas hace muchos años atrás.

Un largo suspiro, uno que le ayuda a relajarse lo suficiente para perder un poco el nerviosismo y temor de tener que socializar con personas a las que no conoce, sobre todo el tener un contacto tan directo con extraños.

Eso sí que le asusta.

De nuevo, Keith inhala y exhala despacio, a la vez que cuenta hasta 10 en su cabeza y se quita el sudor de sus frías manos con ayuda de su suéter negro.

.

Cuando entra a la sala de ensayos en donde dan las clases de muestra no hay muchas personas. Alcanza a reconocer a dos chicos que, si no fuera por su clara diferencia de edad, cualquier persona creería que son gemelos o algo por el estilo, al otro lado ve a una adorable pareja de jóvenes de, cree él, su misma edad. Keith sonríe de manera inconsciente al ver a esa pareja verse con tanto cariño, y espera que los dos se queden juntos toda su vida, pues hacen una bonita pareja.

Detrás del mostrador ver a Hunk, y mueve su cabeza de manera leve a modo de saludo. Hunk responde el gesto alzando su mano, y le sonríe ampliamente al verlo ahí después de insistirle tanto en tomar una clase muestra en el estudio de baile en el que trabaja medio tiempo.

Para cuando han pasado cerca de 15 minutos, y se da por hecho que nadie más llegara a la clase, llegan los instructores. La imponente presencia que tienen ambos sorprende tanto a Kogane que, en un intento por no destacar tanto, se encoge dentro de la cuenca de su cuello.

—Buenas tardes a todos… —saluda quién será su instructor, y se presenta como Takashi Shirogane. Después de eso, Keith deja de escuchar qué es lo que dice la demás gente a su alrededor.

Su ansiedad ha vuelto, y tiene la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ahí, ahora.

—Respira tranquilo, inhala —una suave voz le ordena qué hacer en bajos murmullos muy cerca de su oído. Y contrario a la que debería ser su reacción normal, Keith empieza a relajarse y hacer caso a lo que el extraño le ordena.

Sorpresivamente, después de un par de segundos de respirar con tranquilidad, y dejando que el aire se quede un par de segundos atrapado en sus pulmones antes de exhalar, Keith se siente mucho mejor. El nerviosismo sigue estando ahí, cosquilleando en la parte baja de su espalda, pero ahora es mucho más tolerable.

Keith voltea para agradecer a aquel extraño, pero se lleva la sorpresa de que ya no hay nadie cerca, y que los instructores están a punto de iniciar con la clase.

.

Allura, como recuerda vagamente Keith que se llama la hermosa mujer que tiene por instructora, le ayuda a pararse como una persona _decente_. Y Kogane se sorprende de sentir la notable diferencia de altura ahora que ha estirado toda su columna, la molesta presión sobre su cuello disminuye al punto de casi no existir y la extraña sensación de que sus huesos y músculos estén en la posición en la que deberían estar es agradable. Keith hace una nota mental de que debe de pararse así de ahora en adelante, le ayudará a no verse _tanto_ como un inadaptado social.

—Vaya, parece que tienes el cuerpo de un verdadero bailarín —suelta Allura, y Keith se avergüenza de recibir un halago de ese tamaño de alguien que, por lo que ha visto en las fotografías colgando en los pasillos del estudio, es toda una profesional que ha viajado por todo el mundo solo para bailar en competencias.

—Gracias… —murmura el azabache mientras pasa su diestra por detrás de su nuca—, a veces ayudo a un par de amigos con sus rutinas de hip hop y cosas de ese estilo.

La morena se queda pensativa, asimilando el hecho de que Keith entonces podría tener futuro dentro del baile de salón si en verdad lo quiere. Y le dedica una suave sonrisa antes de irse a ayudar a Shiro que, según ella, sigue siendo tan torpe para ayudar a los demás a pararse sin ser demasiado brusco.

Hay un par de risillas por parte de Allura, quien logra mover sin ningún problema a Takashi para ayudar a las otras dos parejas que le acompañan. La morena hace gala de su carisma al conectar casi de inmediato con las personas, además de que Keith puede darse cuenta de que es bastante observadora para notar cosas que otros no ven, como la forma de pararse o de caminar.

Kogane se acerca al pequeño mostrador en donde se encuentra Hunk, el pelinegro tiene la esperanza de que su amigo le ayude con alguna palabra de aliento o que le diga, _por favor,_ que no se quedará solo para la clase.

—Hay alguien más, acaba de regresar de Alemania. Estoy seguro de que ya lo conociste antes —menciona Hunk con una cálida sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Keith sonríe un poco, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo al poder platicar con alguien conocido en un lugar lleno de gente que no conoce (a pesar de que Allura sonríe a todo mundo, y que su actitud optimista y positiva es demasiado contagiosa).

—Keith —llama Hunk, y el mencionado voltea después de un par de segundos—, te ves diferente. Vaya que Allura sabe hacer magia con solo ayudar con la postura.

Kogane se sonroja un poco, lo suficiente para sentir su rostro solo un par de grados más caliente de lo normal. No está acostumbrado a que la gente le halague con tanta soltura, mucho menos a aceptar tales palabras de buenas a primeras. Así que solo sonríe en respuesta pocos segundos antes de tener que regresar a la clase, cuando escucha la voz de Shiro llamarlos a todos para que hagan estiramientos y algunos ejercicios de calentamiento.

Keith nota a alguien que antes no estaba ahí. Un chico, de piel morena y figura delgada —tanto que el azabache piensa que podría romperse de lo delgado que ve al contrario—, pero al verlo estirar su cuerpo se sorprende de que haya alguien tan flexible como para hacer un medio arco[1] con su torso; y el sentimiento de inferioridad se hace notorio en su cabeza, a pesar de que no debería de sentirse de esa forma, no cuando es claramente notorio que ese extraño es un profesional por la forma en la que camina (tan elegante y llena de un aura que no se puede explicar con palabras), por cómo se para y la forma en la que arquea su espalda.

.

—De acuerdo —Shiro llama la atención de todos, quien se acomodan frente a él y Allura en una fila—, necesito que se acomoden en parejas. Lance, necesito que te emparejes con… ¿Keith, cierto?

Keith asiente, y se siente demasiado raro por el hecho de que vaya a ser emparejado con un chico. Y aunque sea solo una clase muestra, el simple hecho de que haya una pareja conformada por dos hombres se le hace tan extraña que su mente podría explotar en cualquier momento.

—Claro —Lance, aquel extraño que hasta hace unos momentos le había robado toda la atención con el exagerado largo de sus piernas y el arco que hace con su espalda cuando se estira hacia atrás para calentar, responde.

Y Keith siente sus manos sudar de nuevo, y se encoje de manera inconsciente. Porque se vuelve consciente de que Lance, aquel chico que tiene toda la pinta de un profesional le mira con sus profundos ojos zafiro como si le estuviera analizando de pies a cabeza; y eso le causa tanta ansiedad, porque no quiere recibir tal atención por alguien a quien no conoce más que de vista.

Pero Lance le dedica una sonrisa, de esas suaves y que, de alguna forma, le hacen sentir mucho más _tranquilo,_ y matan su ansiedad social en solo segundos. Y para Keith es como si fuera descubrir una ley universal equiparable con la gravedad, porque la cálida sonrisa del moreno le ayuda a respirar tranquilo y evita que quiera salir corriendo con la imperiosa necesidad de aire fresco.

.

—Me alegra ver que estás más tranquilo — susurra Lance cuando están emparejados, y Keith agacha su cabeza y se muerde los labios en un intento por esconder que sigue estando nervioso, pero el temblor en sus brazos y el frío de sus manos le delata. Así que Lance decide actuar como un tranquilizante.

—No te pongas así, no tengo pensado hacerte nada malo.

Keith asiente, de manera débil y afianzando el agarre de manos en el momento en el que Lance le acerca incluso más a su cuerpo.

(Y)

Es raro, estar emparejado con alguien que desborda un talento innato para el baile, y que tiene las manos tan cálidas que el ritmo de su corazón disminuye.

A pesar de que todavía no están bailando, Keith se siente flotar.

No hay una explicación lógica a esa sensación, pero Kogane no cree necesitarla. No cuando el ritmo de sus latidos está dentro del normal, y sus manos (sobre todo la punta de sus dedos) se sienten calientes y no como si se le fueran a caer del frío, y dentro de su pecho hay algo que no puede describir con palabras —una de esas emociones que tienen tanto dentro de sí, que es prácticamente imposible darle forma solo con palabras. Porque hay tanto, tanto que se escapa a toda forma de expresión—.

—Empezaremos con lo básico —escucha la barítona voz de Shiro dar las indicaciones, y Keith apenas si puede ver qué es lo que hacen Allura y Takashi, pues su pareja le tapa gran parte de su campo de visión. Keith piensa que está bien que sea de esa forma, pues así solo podrá seguir a Lance sin miedo a equivocarse.

—Un paso a la izquierda, uno atrás… —repite ahora Allura, y Lance hace que ambos se muevan de manera tan elegante, que Keith solo puede pensar en que la pareja de ese chico debe de ser tan afortunada de tener a un líder tan bueno.

Porque Keith, a pesar de no ser un bailarín, puede sentir la forma en la que el baile y liderazgo de Lance fluye a través de sí, tanto que sabe a dónde y cuánto moverse para coincidir. El rechinido de los zapatos contra el piso de madera es tranquilizante.

Y Keith desea, con todo su corazón, que esa clase no termine nunca.


End file.
